Fox Tower
by dquilz
Summary: The world was destroyed. Madara won and cast his infinite Tsukuyomi. There is no fancy time travel seal, no super power up to save the day. The only thing left to do is pick up the pieces and move forward.


Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Naruto or Tower of God.

* * *

I looked up at the great eye. Up in the sky a great red moon swirled with concentric circles lined with tomoe.

The people here never do anything. No matter where I go its all the same. The same sparse landscape dotted with small settlements of people. People that only stare at the night sky and act like zombies. I once even came upon the village I was born to. The only thing recognizable was the five large faces of the monument.

This world is dead. The world itself is devoid of natural energy. All of it is drained before it is truly created, heading off into the distance. Towards that place.

I have tried everything I can to free everyone of that damned genjutsu. I even believe I succeeded. Many of those that I freed go back to stare at the sky. But those that don't are those I live for. With years of toiling I built a safe haven for those that chose to stay with me.

A huge underground cavern that protects them from the giant eye in the sky. Miles of tunnels and large caverns centered around an underground river.

Our days are centered around the lunar cycles. No one is allowed to look at the sky. During the day or during the night doesn't matter to the eye. Its presence saturates the sky and illuminates through layers of earth. Only my strongest and most resilient are allowed into the the deep dark of my forest that provides some modicum of protection and sustenance to my people.

To them the sky is a myth, for those that gaze upon it are lost. Those that I rescue from the cruel outside stay locked in my deepest and darkest pits that I dare dig. Those who are young and innocent with open minds, I find, are the most likely to break from the power of the cursed eye. But still they stare upwards.

I saturate this land with my power, to keep the trees growing, to protect their minds, to keep the land alive.

The power of a fox.

dkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdk

'How long have I been here I wonder? Well, I don't know. Time has been confusing for me since I came back. I mean being a fox, I don't measure hours or days the way people do. I don't keep track of the days, and even if I did, it would be very confusing since sometimes the sky leaves me confused. Not like the others though. The Moons powers don't affect anything other than humans. But then again I sometimes like to think myself a human so maybe its effects creatures by identifying what they think themselves as and therefore what thinks as a human can can be effected? Again, I don't know. Ugh, that made my head hurt dammit. Did that even make sense? Anyway I should probably go back to my forest. Being in this big and empty world seems to make me soul searchy-y. Oh, what have we here.'

A large mound on the horizon quickly came into focus as a beast. Its brown dirt hide made blend in with the ground. In fact it was covered with dirt. But what was most curious about the boar creature was the green atop its back. It looked like the sapling was sprouting out of its back.

As I took all this in I charged. All it saw was a white orange blur as it raised its tusks to defend itself. I am quick, I am efficient. I am a hunter. I am hungry.

In truth, I will probably never be full again. Looking up at the big creature and wondering if I can pull it back home, I am sensing the energy this thing produces. There is quite a bit, but it is never enough. And it never will be.

When I finally gaze at the trees of my home I am relieved. Travelling away from it is like being just a head without its body.

The small piglets squeak again and again as they follow their mother. Most likely afraid of their new surroundings. They shouldn't be. It's the safest place in the world now. And I could use some forest animals. The world is too empty without them. Though I give them a small growl to scare them off. Can't have them getting eaten by a hungry human now.

By that time I reached the huge gate of my home. I like to think of the place as Konoha. It's a large walled off area for those who can brave the forest for materials and food. They just call it the outpost.

"YIP!" I barked off. Some rushed rustling and footsteps sounded off before the huge gate swung open and I let myself in, dragging my mound of flesh by the neck quite proudly. I dropped it before a pale white haired boy.

The great beast I had slain barely reached his waist. I am quite small.

"Yo, Kami-sama." Urek Mazino waved. He is my one true success in stopping the effects of the moon.

I nodded my head toward him and hopped on his shoulder. My energy flared a deep red that covered his body, then faded away.

His body is special in that it can withstand some of my more corrosive energy. The effects of the brief flashes enhanced his body and energy levels. More importantly it corrodes the Genjutsu somehow. Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that he has my eyes now. Sometimes I entertain the idea of being the bijuu of a real jinchuriki. At least then I could get a steady flow of chakra, miniscule though it may be.

But no, no I need to protect this forest. I need to prevent the destruction of humankind. There is no time for resting.

I started to doze off after the large energy spurt.

So what? I need the rest.

I fall unconscious as I listen to the heart of the forest. The sounds of small piglets running came to a stop as they were surrounded by a small glade. No one will harm them until they are grown. My body will not allow it. Yes... as my breathing slows I am once again one with the natural energies of the world. This world that is so devoid of energy and life. This small oasis that sits in a desert to protect those that survived the sandstorm.

'Yess... I will continue to protect thisss placccce until my lifeee isss noo mrrr...'

dkdkdkdkdkdkkdkdkdkdkkkdkkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkkddkkd

_Naruto looked up at the monstrosity that he was fighting. No. That he was struggling to survive against. That bastard Madara completely absorbed the Juubi and became its Jinchuuriki. _

_"I grow tired of your futile attempts to defeat me. I will admit you are impressive for a mortal, but I have transcended beyond what you can comprehend. You seem so keen on protecting everything from me, then I will have to respond in kind."_

_Black orbs started exiting his body, converging on a single point in front of him._

_"Now, will you choose to die with them? or will you continue fighting me until the end? Choose!"_

_"No!" Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash to stop directly between Madara and the Shinobi army._

_"You are a fool. Your death will consolidate my victory."_

_Before him Naruto Uzumaki stood. His cape of gold flowing of energy. His cross-shaped eyes boring into Madara's own rinne-sharingan as blue, red and green energy coalesced into a rapidly spinning ball of absolute power in his hands._

_The image of Naruto standing ground against Madara was burned into the minds of everyone that day. For six seconds Naruto stood ground against a god before he was ripped down to particles in order to defend them._

_May Shinigami have mercy on his soul._

_If only he were so lucky._

_Naruto awoke in a blackness. _

_Before him was nothing, behind him was nothing, up and down nothing._

_Until it appeared._

_It faded in from the blackness. Its face came first, black eyes framed by a wild and untamable mass of white locks with a pair of horns protruding from them. Its face was contorted into a permanent glare, but it was smiling. Its shark teeth were gnawing on a small blade in its mouth. And it was looking at him._

_It was drooling._

_Scratch that, it was salivating. As it approached the saliva overflowed, saturating the pure white yukata. _

_Slowly it floated over. The eyes never stopped staring at him for a second._

_'Ooooooh shit, Oh nononono. I'm too young to die! Shit! Its loookinggg at meeeeee! Oh dear god, its gonna eat me. Go away! Go away! Go away! Shew, shew.' Naruto was in tears now. Totally uncontrolled in his shaking. _

_'Gotta get out of here. Run, Now!' But his body didn't move. He couldn't move. He looked down._

_There was nothing to move. He didn't have a body._

_The bony hand wrapped around his existence, bringing him up to its mouth._

_Then **he** bit._

_Kurama tore into the shinigami's neck like a rubber chew toy. Tearing and gnawing and flinging without thinking until he swallowed the the bit of flesh that was in his mouth. In the process flinging the shinigami away like a rag doll._

_"It will be a cold day in Hell before I submit to you Shinigami!" roared Kurama as he grew to his form. His red tails whipped around chaotically until they were blurs. His teeth bared and were ready to attack. His claws all fully extended to rip everything to shreds._

_Naruto was not going down without a fight. He charged on whatever invisible platform he was on to the downed Death God. Kurama swiped but met air. Naruto jumped into the air after the retreating form. Kurama blocked a swipe of the creatures sword. Naruto roared a concussive blast at the rapidly flying figure. Kurama covered himself with his tails when it screamed back at him. Naruto started forming a bijuudama. Kurama flew backwards at the explosion as an onslaught of flying souls collided with it. Kyuubi ran circles around the Thing until he saw an opening to attack._

_"I wont let you take him from me!""You'll never take me without a fight!""A WEAKLING GOD SHOULD KNOW HIS PLACE.""I have to get back to them... you wont stop me.""No one is invincible.""My power outclasses yours.""Is that all you can do!?""We will Win!""That was nothing." **"I will destroy you!"**_

_The two titans clashed. They fought as a death god and a demon. Neither giving an inch. Souls of the dead rose to protect their master. Whiplashes of fire spun into hurricanes. Sword vacuums flew through the air as the death god flew at the speed of sound. The Kyuubi sent tornadoes right back. Shinigami flew in close to start tearing kyuubi apart with his fingers. The Kyuubi countered with a pulse of red power that pushed him away. Then They Clashed. Again And Again and again and again and againandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainand~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~._

_The Kyuubi bit off his head._

_Then the rest of his body._

_And the world looked bright, no longer was The Kyuubi surrounded by darkness._

_By pure instinct The Kyuubi took off in a direction. Its nine shining white and orange tails waved as if by a breeze before disappearing._

dkdkdkdkdkdkkkdkdkdkddkdkkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkddkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkd

I awoke curled up in my temple. It was a dingy little thing really.

'Actually this is kinda pissing me off. I feel like I'm sleeping in a dog house! Granted, I am the proper size for a doghouse. In fact this little pillow is rather comfy. But the point remains! What happened to being a god? The wood creaked under my light footsteps.

I walked outside my small gate. 'I _suppose _its fancy enough.' as I noticed the red paint and the engravings.'

Its not that I wasn't expecting changes when I looked around this time. When you need to scrap together whatever energy you can for years on end it's easy to get used to seeing things and people disappear or grow old, then other things materialize whenever you decide to take a nap.

'It just seems so efficient now. Err, that post guy is lying asleep in his chair. Maybe the word is empty? Or Machinated for a big word. Yeah, lets go with that.'

The tunnel down into the main village had big sturdy doors with one of those open and close spy windows. And the people were that weren't doing something, and even some who were, were looking up. Listlessly. These are people who have stared at the moon. And they were being used as cheap labor. Slave labor.

'That's what they naturally do of course, but why the hell are they here in my forest. Prisoners? Refugees? Accidents? I don't know. Maybe a mixture of them all. It's not something I want to think about after just waking up. I'm gonna go hunt.'

I spent a lot of time outside to clear my head. I travel mostly to the various human settlements to see how the outer zombie's are. It... is disheartening every time. Every time I check somewhere it just seems like there are less humans and more abandoned settlements.

There was even this one time a man was staring at the sky with a content smile on his face while he was being eaten by some type of feral dog. I gave them a quick death before moving on. I refuse to eat the flesh of human or what has eaten human. But that didn't stop me from absorbing the ambient energy they gave off after death. Every scrap can go a long way for me.

But this time was different.

This time I met him.

A boy no older than a toddler. He was looking around.

I quickly ran up to him, a bad idea now that I think about it, but it was so exciting!

"Wa!" he fell upon his butt when he saw me coming at him. Then came the waterworks.

'Shit. Okay, um, how to stop a kit from crying. Hold his hand and say everything is okay. Like hell I can do that! What do kids like. Cute things right? Yes do cute, I can do this.'

"Yip! yip yip." I said as I started to run in circles. 'Chasing my tail, genius!' "Yip, yip yip."

"Hehehe."

'He's laughing, Yes! Now. What do I do? A toddler wouldn't be able to walk a mile let alone many. I can't carry him that far can I? Jeez. I can do this. I have to do this. For the future of the world this child is more important than I am. I'll have to burn the reserve for this but it can't be helped.'

I slipped under his legs, 'Now or never,' and grew to the size of a small dog. 'Not enough!' I grew again, to the size of a slightly bigger dog. But my tail shrunk a little.

"Ooooh." the rather excitable kit whispered, mystified. He wouldn't stop running his hands over my fur, not that I can blame him for that. My fur is the best to exist. Ever. And that's final.

It took hours of trotting. I was a panting mess. And that little bugger was drooling on my head.

'No. That doesn't matter. Keep going. My tail is almost freaking gone. What am I, a freaking pug. Shit, I can't feel my paws. Don't worry, I can see the gate, haha. Don't worry kid. I can see the gate. Don't worry, I'll just leave you with these people for a while. I'll be back for you before you know it. I just gotta get in here and take a rest. I'll be back with you before you know it kid that's a promise. And I'd sooner die than break a promise.'

"Yip!"

'Come on you assholes you better hear me you good for nothing goddamn...'

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

The on duty outpost gate guard lazily opened the gate to check what the racket was. He found a lone scraggly and malnourished child with lengthy black hair and yellow eyes crying his eyes out.

* * *

Authors note:

So, this is my new and second attempt at making something worth reading. I really could use whatever input I can get, because I can't stress how new to attempting to write whole stories I am. And this is Hard. I didn't realize the sheer amount of time and effort I had to just put into getting out a thousand words let alone the this far. I just gotta do this much fifty or so more times and I'll have a real story going. Please tell me in a review or something if you want more of this story. Frankly I'm liking this myself and I got a bunch of ideas for the future but once again, input is really valuable to me. That means about this whole setup. Should I figure out how to use the polls? I've never really used a forum before. I just do a lot and a lot of reading.

Being giddy about my own story is something of a new feeling for me. I mean this is really cool stuff if I do say so myself, so I want to read more of it. But I have to write it first. So I'm all "Get writing brain! I must have moar! Then I'm all "No, please, no more I can't take another letter." and fall to my knees in tears.

So anyway, this by itself could be a oneshot. A nice little connector from the Naruto to the Tower of God series. But I think it has so much potential.

Please tell me what you think.

Also what should I do about line breaks? Suggestions? Oh. Wasn't beta reading a thing too? Not to mention Disclaimers?

dk= don't know


End file.
